Edward's Singer
by Bobbie Francies Reisen
Summary: What if a Vampire's singer meant something different from what Stephenie described in New Moon. What if a Vampire's singer is how they find their true love. This story will take you through Bella and Edward's life as they learn more about each other and go through some tough times to gather. Rated Mature for later chapters. E&B HEA
1. History

**Author's Note: Okay this is this to tell you the history of what happen before Chapter 1.**

* * *

**History**

During The second World War there was a hidden war going on that only the leaders of the world knew about. The Allies and allied with the Vampires as they learned what they really wanted, while the Axis powers allied with the Werewolves. The Werewolves wanted to enslave the human race while the Vampires wanted to co-exist with the humans. With the fall and almost extinct werewolves there was a treaty created making it to all Vampires were banned from hunting humans for their blood.

The Vampires had to use one of many Vampire Blood Banks or other wise called VB Banks. These banks is where human donate some of their blood so vampires could drink it later.

Any Human that was sentenced to death for a major crime, had the right to donate their blood to the vampires as well.

Humans had the right to choose to become a vampire if they wish but if they did they had the same laws that any other vampire had.

* * *

**Vampire Laws**

**1) **A vampire can not hunt a human or hurt one for any reason. Any Vampire that does will be killed on site.

**2) **A vampire are not to cross into Vampire Free Zones. Again the Vampire will be killed on site if they do.

**3)** A vampire must report to the Vampire office each time they move to a new area. This is so they can be tracked. Any Vampire who doesn't report in when needed will be killed on site.

* * *

With the Treaty the vampires had a test added to the many test that are done to any new born human baby to find mates to vampire. It was discovered during the ware that a selected few humans, male and females, were born with a gene that made it so they could only mate and have children with only vampires. **(A/N: Yes my Vampires are a little different from S.M.'s Vampires. Female Vampires can have get pregnant.) **Any child found to have these gene was then tattooed with a special ink the could be removed or changed at any time if that child found their mate.

Only the Older covens like the Volturi and the Cullens had a Family or Coven crest to mark their mates with. This meant they had more rights and were the leaders of the respective areas. The Cullens are the leaders of North America. The Volturi are the leaders of Europe and the over all leaders of the Vampires. The Denali family was consider separate part of the Cullen Coven to the Volturi. With other covens leader Asia, Africa, and Australia. There is even a clans at each of the poles that were leaders, choosing to live away from humans all to gather.

Vampires were allowed to take up jobs, like Dr. Cullen has, or go to school like the Cullen children does. If they returned to school then they were their to help and not really learn unless it's something new for them to learn. Some Vampires even came Police officers, this will be seen in later chapters.

The shape shifters in La Push still has a treaty with the Cullens, however the Cullens were allowed on La Push lands. Billy is really good friends with both Charlie and Carlisle as Carlisle saved his father life before he died of old age. This again will be seen in later chapters. Jacob is already a shape shifter and is the Alpha of the La Push wolf pack, However he has the same tattoo that Bella had saying he was to be a mate of a vampire. This is because toward the end of this story Renesmee will still be his imprint and she will also imprint on him by his scent. **(A/N: Vampires venom does not kill a shape shifter it this makes them a vampire/shap shifter hybrid. Nessie will ask her father to do this to Jacob at the end of this story.)**

After Renee found out that Bella had this gene she ran with Bella to a Vampire Free Zone that included Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas. She later was convinced to let Bella return to Forks to her dad by her current husband by him saying that is was wrong of her to keep Bella from finding her true love and mate. This is the reason why Bella was allowed to return to Forks to live with her father. Before that she would visit her father once a year for two months during the summer. Charlie refused to run as he had to take care of his parents who was in falling health

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here is the history and some other info that will be needed to under stand where this story is going.**

**Please save your reviews for Chapter 1.**

**Thanks,  
Bobbie F. Reisen**


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Author's Note: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: (I'm only posting this once.) What if a Vampire's singer meant something different from what Stephenie described in New Moon. What if a Vampire's singer is how they find their true love. This story will take you through Bella and Edward's life as they learn more about each other and go through some tough times to gather. **

**Author Note 2: Sorry Edward doesn't try to leave Bella in this story like he did in New Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Sight (Bella's POV)**

I didn't sleep well last night, even after I was done crying. The storm wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the quilt that covered me over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the storm finally settled down enough for me to sleep.

Thick fog was all I could see out my bedroom window this morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.

Breakfast with my dad, Charlie, was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thank him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Dad was the first to leave, off to the police station that was his wife and family. Dad is the Chief of Police for the city of Forks, where I now live. My Mother remarried and I thought it would be best I finished high school with my Dad. After Dad left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined the kitchen. Nothing has changed since my Mom, Renee, remodeled it in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house eighteen years ago. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Dad and Mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, followed by my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at - I would have to see what I could do to get Dad to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living with him.

It was impossible to be in the house and not realize that Dad had never gotten over Mom. It made me uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I grabbed my jacket, wallet, backpack, and keys, and headed out into the rain.

Inside my truck, it was nice a dry. It was obvious that it had been cleaned by Dad or Billy, Dad's best friend, but the upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine roared loudly to life. _Well, a truck this old was bound to have a few flaws. _The radio worked which was a plus that I didn't expect.

Finding the school wasn't hard, though I never been there before. The school was like most other things, just off the highway. It wasn't obvious that it was a school; only the sign out front, declaring it was "Forks High School", made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were some many trees and shrubs, that I couldn't see the size of the school at first. _Where was the feel of the institution?_ _Where were the chain-link fences, and the metal detectors? _I wondered nostalgically.

I parked in front of the main office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would ask once I got in the office. I stepped out of the cab of my truck and walked the path to the office. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and stepped into the office.

The red-haired woman behind the desk looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and I saw immediate awareness light her eyes.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a stack of papers on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, a map of the school and a slip that each of your teachers will need to sign." She brought the papers to the counter to show me. She explained that I would need to bring the last one back and showed me on the map the best route to take to get to each of my classes.

"Is it okay for me to leave my truck parked out front?" I asked.

"For today, but tomorrow you will need to park in the student parking in the back of the school." she replied.

After I few more questions I left the office and seen that the other students were arriving at school. I looked at the map to get to my first classes. My morning passed with meeting other students, some I couldn't remember their names, and others seemed to be to friendly.

A girl, that had the same third and fourth period classes as me, asked if I would like to sit with her and her friends at their table and I excepted her offer. She introduced me to everyone at the table. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I saw them.

"Vampires," I said to low for a human to hear but they could. I then turned so my back was to them an lifted my shirt to show the tattoo on my lower back of the letter V in a unique script only known by the vampires, and others like myself, to be for the Volturi.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me.

As she looked up to see who I meant, the one that looked the youngest looked up at us for this a fraction of a second.

The girl next to me giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"They're the vampires of Forks. Rosalie and Emmett McCarty, Alice and Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Masen II. They are all of the Cullen Family lead by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They all go by the Cullen now. Edward is the only one unmated." She replied, then added " I wish I was his mate, but I'm still searching being my smell didn't attract him." Then she lifted the back of her shirt to show the same tattoo I had on my back.

"At least I'm not the only one here that is destined to be a mate to a vampire." I replied and showed my mark as well. Then I remember that her name was Angela.

Then the girl across the table said "Oh no not another PVM"

"PVM?" I questioned.

"Potential Vampire Mate, it what the unmarked humans call us." Angela answered while giving the girl a dark look.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

The bell rang then signaling the end of lunch and we had five minutes to get to the next class.

"What class do you have next?" Angela asked.

"Biology II with Mr. Banner?" I answered.

"Me too, I walk with you."

"Okay," I said as we got up and grabbed our backpacks.

"I'll warn you now that you'll be sitting next to Edward." She said as we walked to class.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She was alone, so I wondered why I would have to sit next to Edward when the seat next to Angela was empty. Next to the center aisle I recognized Edward by his unusual bronze-colored hair, sitting next to the only other empty seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching Edward for any sign that my smell attracted him. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat then said a single word, "Mine". I knew right then I was Edwards mate as well as everyone in class including Mr. Banner. I looked away quickly, shocked, and a little embarrassed. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and Edward moved to quick for human eyes to catch me. The girl sitting there giggled.

"If she was to get from that I would have you arrested." Edward said pissed at her. I noticed his eyes were black - pitch black.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked after walking up.

"Yes, Ms. Stanley made my mate, Bella, stumble over her book and giggled about it." Edward said pointing at the book on the floor.

Mr. Banner picked up the book and looked on the inside cover. "Ms. Stanley I'm going to have to ask you to go see Principal Greene about this and return tomorrow with a apology to Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan for the disregard for Ms. Swan's safety." Handing the book to the girl. "I will also be calling Mr. Newton and inform him of what you did here today."

"Please don't, He'll punish me again and I'll get sick again." She begged Mr. Banner

"I'm sorry, but I have too, it's the law. You should have thought of that before you left your book down so Ms. Swan will stumble over it." He said to her. "Good day Jessica." he said ending the conversation with her.

"Ms. Swan here is your book you will need for my class."He said, "Can I see your slip please?" I handed him my slip to Mr. Banner as he handed me my book for class. He signed it and handed it back.

"Mr. Cullen you know what you need to do. Ms. Weber, please go with them as a witness and report back to me after your done." Mr banner said

"Yes, Mr. Banner," She replied getting up to walk with us to where we needed to go.

"Come Love, we need to get our classes to match and then we need to go to the city hall and police station to report your change in status to mated to me." Edward said while steering me to leave.

As we were leave I could here that Mr. Banner was talking to someone about what Ms. Stanley did. We walked back to the office and Edward took control and Angels signed a paper saying she witnessed that Edward reacted to the how I smelled and what Ms. Stanley did in class. During our time in the office I learned Ms. Stanley first name is Jessica and was mated to a Mr. Mike Newton a Vampire that ran the Newton Sporting Goods store in Forks. Angela returned to class after she signed what she needed to.

After we finished doing what we needed to including changing our class schedules to match and filling out and signing more papers, we left the school to go to city hall where we had to report my change from PVM to VM (Vampire Mate). There they had a official from Volturi come in to change my tattoo from Volturi V to the Cullen crest. At that time Edward's Parents, Dr Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen came in to give me a necklace with the Cullen crest on it and welcomed me to the family. They also signed the papers saying they approved of our matching. After that We went to the Police to inform my Dad and turn in the papers we needed to so they can add me to the protect vampire mates. I asked them to wait so I can break the news to my dad on my own.

"Can I help you Ms.?" The Office asked from behind the counter.

"I need to speak to my father Charlie Swan, it's important that I talk to him now." I replied.

"Of course Ms. Swan." He replied then hit a couple keys on his phone on his desk. "Charlie, your Daughter Isabella is her to see you. She says it's Important that she speaks to you. Very well Sir." He then hung up. "He'll be right out."

"Bells, what wrong?" Dad asked.

"Can we go to your office to talk, please?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me." he said opening the mini door for me to pass through. I followed him to his office. "Okay what's this about?" he asked after he shut his office door.

With my back still toward him I lifted the back of my shirt and showed him my tattoo. "Where is Edward?" He asked calmer then what I was expected.

"He is outside waiting until I was down talking to you first." I explained. "I didn't know how you would react to the news of me becoming his mate." I added.

"I'm not happy about it, but there is nothing I can do about it. It's the law that I have to allow what he wants to do now that he has caught your scent." He said. "I guess we got some stuff to do then."

"We already been to City Hall, and they have the required papers they need to turn in to change my status." I said as we walked back out front. He had the Cullens come in.

"Carlisle it seems like your son has taken my daughter from me." Dad joked with Carlisle.

"Chief I will protect her with my life, I promise you that." Edward said.

"I know you will Edward. This make sure that she comes by to visit me at least once a week."

"Chief, I was hoping that we could live in both places every other day we would be at my home with my family and the other days we would be sleeping at your house, if that was okay with you." Edward said

"I don't see why that would be a problem as long as your father is okay with it." Dad said, "And please call me Charlie, Son."

We finished up with what we needed to at the station, then Dad went home and I went with Edward to meet the other Cullens personally.

* * *

Author Notes: Well here's Chapter 1 of my first story on FF. Please review and tell me what you think. Please this is my first time I made something like this so please take it easy with me.


End file.
